


Timing

by Graysonsginger



Series: Jealousea [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonsginger/pseuds/Graysonsginger
Summary: Kaldur tells Will he's dating Wyynde just when Will is finally ready to make a move.





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from youngjusticeslut!

Will smoothed his hair back and straightened his shirt again. The mirror had already listened to him practice what he was going to say a thousand times; there was no more it could do for him. So Will grabbed the present off his desk, and headed out (after hugging Lian goodbye of course). Kaldur was always busy as Aquaman nowadays, but they did their best to meet up every month. 

As he waited for him at the Star City zetatube, Will rubbed his hand over the spine of the book. He liked to imagine that he could sense the enchantment he had Zatanna put on it. Mentally, he recited again, Hey Kal, it’s good to see you. I wanted you to have this because when I read it, it reminded me of you…and my feelings for you. I’m in l- (no, he wanted to say that but it would come off too strong) I really like you. And if it’s okay, instead of our normal hang out, I’d like to take you on a date. I have reservations at that surf and turf place you like with the sustainably sourced fish, and then I thought we could go dancing. Or see a movie. Both, if you’re feeling up to it-

The zetatube whirred to life with glowing light and a faint computer voice reading out, “27 - Aquaman,” then Kaldur stepped through, looking as gorgeous as ever with a bright smile and for once no bags under his eyes, and Will stared, all the words he’d planned flying out of his head.

“Will, it is good to see you.” Kaldur said, and it was unfair how well that orange top showed off his shoulders. “What’s that?” Kaldur asked after a second of Will continuing to stare, no words forming from his open mouth.

“Wh- oh! Uh, this is. For you.” Will said, unceremoniously shoving the book at him. The moment it touched Kaldur’s magical hands, the sigils built into the ornate cover design glowed a steady blue. “I- I had Zatanna make it waterproof for you. It, when I read it I liked it. And thought…that you would too- I’m saying this wrong.” 

“You are fine, friend. This is beautiful, thank you.” Kaldur smiled again, making Will short circuit more.

“I…glad.” I glad, nice one dumbass. Will had to take a deep breath and reorder his thoughts. He could still do this. He just needed to say three words.

But Kaldur was bouncing on his heels, biting his lip as if trying to hide excitement before it burst out of him as he said, “I am sorry, I was going to wait to tell you, but I cannot. I have the most exciting news.”

“O-oh? Yeah?” Will asked, his heart skipping a beat with the hope that Kaldur might have been thinking the same thing as him.

Kaldur nodded, adorable with his smile and the twinkle in his wide green eyes, “I am seeing someone!”

“That’s-” Will couldn’t quite process the words; they just kind of tied themselves into a knot and sunk from Will’s brain into the pit of his stomach. “That’s great!”

“I know! His name is Wyynde, and he is incredible. I cannot wait for you to meet him.”

“I. Can’t wait.” Will said, feeling like his throat was filling with cement with each word.

“I do not mean to hold us up.” Kaldur said abashedly, “Let’s go. Do you have any plans for our ‘hang out’?” 

Will forced his mouth to crack into a smile. “No. No plans. Tell me more about this boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
